Colors of the Spiraling Rainbow
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [on hiatus] A series of short poems dedicated to the couples and characters of Spiral.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!

Title:Black and White

Dedicated to: Eyes and Kanone

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Black and White

They are as different as wrong and right,

as different as day and night,

as different as death and life,

as different as comfort and fright.

They are as different as cheat and fair.

as different as hope and despair,

as different as hurt and care,

as different as trust and betrayl.

They are as different as fight and succumb

as different as lost and won

as different as feel and numb

as different as boring and fun

They are as different as song and silence

as different as peace and violence

as different as complacence and defiance

as different as honest and connivance.

They are, without a doubt, as different as any two could be,

but black and white have never matched so perfectly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yeah, I know it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put. If there's a second chapter, it will be titled 'Blue' and will be dedicated to...can you guess? Yep, our resident ice prince! And I learned a new word! Well, not really a new one, because I had an inkling that it existed and I already knew what it meant, but now I know for sure it's a real word! Yeah, it was connivance (I could think of another good word to ryhme with the other three!).


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I actually got reviews, so I guess I'll do another chappy.Anyway, I'll try to make it better this time (I don't know why, I just didn't really like the last one...). Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Hmm, well I haven't seen or read narnia, but sure! Either way, Eyes is the resident ice prince, and such a position deserves a poem dedicated to him. Thanks for reviewing!

Kage Kancho: What girl might you be talking about? Either way, I guarantee that you'll love spiral if you ever do watch it; it's a great show! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I usually get an angsty feeling when I write poetry; no idea why. Even if the poem itself isn't angsty, I get that feeling. I'd like to read some of your poems; you should so write one for spiral. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I have no idea why, I've always liked writing poems. I've even gotten awards for it and such, so I guess they're not all that bad. I actually like some of them, too, which is amazing because I a) don't like most of the stuff I write and b) don't like many poems in general. Thanks for reviewing!

Title: Blue

Dedicated to: Eyes Rutherford

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blue

Piercing, to say the least, a calm, entrancing stare

Freezing on the spot, akin to ice-cold rain

Somberly peering through strands of silver-white hair

Whether happy or sad, expressions never change

As if a sea resides in unreadable orbs

Drowned in the fading blue of an evening sky

Masking burried memories of days long gone before

Never asking the lingering question of "Why?"

Bored of the horrors that surround a cursed fate

Mistakingly led to believe in a new hope

Watching things unfold in an indifferent state

Remembering the past which with you cannot cope

Searching for something to end the cycle of old and new

Drowning the world in eyes of pure, crystalline blue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, all done. I know that second line in the third quatrain seems very Kanone-ish, but it wasn't meant like that. Actually, most of the third quatrain seems like something Kanone would say...and I tried not to use 'you' because I didn't want it to seem like someone was talking about him, I just wanted it to be about him. That kind of went to hell, though (again, that damn third quatrain!). Oh well, I only have three more planned out and then I'll need suggestions for what colors to put with the other characters. I have Kanone (maroon), Kiyotaka (purple), and Hiyono (pink). I'm not sure what to do for Rio, Kousuke, Ayumu, or Ryoko. Also, I don't know what to do for any of the other pairings, like Ayumu and Hiyono is an obvious pairing that I'll have to break down and do, but what color? Any suggestions, I'll take them now. Next is Kanone's poem, so review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, I haven't updated this in a while, either. Well, maybe that'll change. I know I said this was going to be called Maroon, but I'm changing the title to better fit my dear Kanone...enjoy!

Chibi-Neko-San: My Kanone is the best, isn't he? I hope I did okay with his poem; he'll never forgive me if I mess it up! Thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: I agree with Kousuke being green. Rio will be the hardest, at least color wise. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Title: Crimson

Dedicated to: Kanone Hilbert

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fooling all with a deceptive smile

Luring them into an unguarded state

Ulterior motives all the while

Cursing those who believe they can change fate

No hesitation to do what's needed

To spread the knowledge of what's truly real

Not accepting of being defeated

Opening wounds not even time can heal

Unable to tell between right and wrong

Reasons for killing far beyond faulted

Believing the light of hope is long gone

Determined to finish what was started

An evil grin full of malice and dread

Relishing in a life of crimson red

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Joy. Yep, that's my Kanone; evil bastard, ain't he? Guess that's why I love him! Review! The next poem will be...I dunno. Any requests?


End file.
